


Can No Longer [Piers SwSh]

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piers has it bad. Rose doesn't support his town that's in shambles, he and his sister have been getting into more fights recently, he can't think of any lyrics for a new song, his arms are changing colour and the worst thing? He has no one to talk to about his problems.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 36





	Can No Longer [Piers SwSh]

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my headcannon on Tumblr but you don't need to see it to understand this story. There is also sensitive topics like cutting and thoughts of suicide so if that makes you uncomfortable you shouldn't read it.
> 
> Also, Gordie is aged up a bit (like, about 6 or 7 years older than Piers) to fit the story. Sorry if that causes any confusion.

Another loss. Another piece of his existed sent amiss. Piers exits the stadium with a sedate walk. Had anyone even noticed him on the field? His Pokemon that he desperately trained so hard so they could have a fighting chance? Why had he tried so hard to impress absolutely nobody? Has the day come that he dies? Maybe so. No one can see his ghost on the field no matter how hard he tries.

Piers looks up briefly to see the champion and the champion's best friend; the gym leader of Hammerlocke. Neither of them notice Piers until he is long gone into the building. Raihan turns his attention to the closing door. "Who was he?" Leon inquires of Raihan. Raihan chuckles and turns to Leon. "Heard he's the gym leader of some off-the-map city. At least, that's what the chairman told me. D'ya think he talks?" Raihan questions. "Off-the-map or the chairman just doesn't want to tell us. I want to see what it looks like. Ready for a little exploration after our match?" Leon asks. The two men share a look then their faces upturn into grins.

Piers walks into the waiting room to be greeted by everyone there. Every gym leader acknowledges him as a fellow gym leader excluding Raihan. It's because Raihan simply doesn't know. He avoids any and all meetings with the chairman.

"Hey P, that was a fun match! Let's go it again sometime, yeah?" Gordie exclaims while swinging his arm around Piers's neck. "Stooop! You're going to break the poor child!" Melony scolds while removing her son's arm from Piers. Piers looks down to hide his face. He's grateful for both Melony and Gordie. The two of them have been supporting Piers ever since he was little and when Marnie came along they supported her too. "Melony, Gordie, I..." Piers starts and they both look at him. Piers's can feel his face gain warmth. "Oh honey, are you okay?" Melony says then puts her hand to his forehead. "Do you want me to take you home?" Gordie offers. Piers nods.

The two of them walk leisurely to a flying taxi. Gordie glances a Piers a few times worriedly. He had noticed Piers's strange behaviour a few months ago but didn't know how to bring up the question. He didn't want to because it could forever ruin their relationship and Gordie, of course, doesn't want that.

Upon entering the flying taxi Gordie sees Piers scratch his arm. His sleeve goes up, giving Gordie a slight look at the colour that should not be there. His eyes widen as he sits down. Gordie mutes the communicator so the pilot can't hear. "PIERS!" Gordie shouts. Piers jumps a bit in his seat then looks over to the furious Gordie. "Why? Why didn't you come talk to me or mum about this?!" Gordie exclaims, grabbing Piers arm and holding it. Piers looks down at his feet in shame. "What the point, Gordie? No one notices me on the battlefield nor in the gym leader roster. I'm already a ghost to them so why not just make it a reality?" Piers starts, his voice cracking and tears fall down his face. "These marks aren't to comfort myself; I deserve them. You see, there simply wasn't enough room for me in this world and Rose knows that so he's... making quick work of me..." Piers finishes. The taxi lands and Piers gets out quickly. "Piers! Stop! Please..!" Gordie calls out but the boy already left.

Gordie gets out of the taxi and thanks the pilot. "So this is it? I thought it'd be cooler since it's... off-the-map. And to think it is so close to Hammerlocke," someone says. Gordie turns on his heel to see the dragon-type specialist alongside the regional champion walking into the city. Raihan notices Gordie and waves. "Heyy man! Howzit?" The two go up to Gordie completely happy-go-lucky. "Why ya here? Somethin' goin' on?" Raihan asks. The white-haired man doesn't respond. Leon tries this time. "Do you know if there's a gym leader here?" Gordie nods and the two's faces light up. "Coolio! Show us where they are, yeah?" Raihan begs. "No."

Gordie is followed by the two around the small city. "Why are you here?" Leon asks. "I've taken care of the gym leader and his younger sister here ever since they were toddlers," Gordie says. "Whaaa really?! But neither of us ever knew this city was here!" Raihan exclaims. Gordie stops cuasing the other two to copy. "Rose didn't want anyone to know about this city. He thought that if he could just kill it off then he won't have to worry about anyone coming here. And despite all of that he still has the audacity to put up his posters around here," Gordie explains.

The two boys gasp. "That's... that's pure evil! I knew that guy was a demon in disguise!" The tallest one mutters. "Can you take us to the gym leader? I'd like to speak with him," Leon asks. Gordie turns around and responds with a solid 'No'. "You two should just go. He's dealing with family matters right now." Raihan starts to pull out an arguement to that claim but Leon stops him. "You're right. We'll be off."

* * *

Weeks had passed since then and Oleana had called up all of the gym leaders and invited them to a barbecue in Turffield. Melony had talked to Oleana about Piers and Oleana did feel bad as she had no say in the matter so she called Milo and told him their problem. Of course, Milo, being the great guy he is, understood and agreed to the matter. The only ones invited were the gym leaders, soon-to-be gym leaders, the professor, the champion, Sonia, and a few others. Piers didn't want to go but Melony convinced him easily by telling him she'd cry if he didn't.

Marnie and Piers get out of the flying taxi and are escorted by Kabu to where the barbecue is. "So glad you two came. If even one of the ones who were invited missed out then we would've all been upset, y'know?" Kabu says happily. "Marnie, how've you been? We all hardly ever hear from you anymore." Marnie and Kabu hit it off in a conversation, making Piers happy. He's happy that Marnie isn't as closed-off as she seems and still knows how to talk in a normal conversation.

As soon as they enter the zone Melony tackles the siblings into a hug. "My babies came!" She exclaims happily. After a few seconds the two are released and they both sigh out of relief. Melony's hug are enough to kill a Charizard. Marnie goes over to Opal and Bede to talk to them while Piers tries to go to the sidelines and stay there but Melony won't let him.

"Try this! I heard it's popular in the Unova reigion!" Melony says while trying to get Piers to eat. "Mel, that looks too sweet for my teeth to handle. I'm not eating it," Piers tells her so she tries another food.

Leon and Raihan both go up to Piers. "Heylo!" Raihan greets. Piers thinks that they're talking to Melony so he doesn't respond but instead, turns away. "Piers, is that what your name was? We would like to speak to you," Leon says. Now Piers was confused. He turns back around to meet the eyes of the champion. "Right this way~!" Raihan utters as he pushes Piers into an empty building.

Once the door closes Leon and Raihan both get serious looks on their faces. The adrenaline courses through Piers body and nervousness washes over him. It's silent until Leon pulls Piers into a hug. "What are you-" "Shh, don't speak. Let us explain."

"We talked to Rose about it and we learned everything. Gordie also told us some things. We're sorry for ignoring you and your dilemma. If we had only talked to the chairman about this before then this would've never gotten out of hand..." Leon mutters. Piers squeezes his eyes shut stop himself from crying. "No... No it's fine. Not like either of you even knew Spikemuth existed..." Piers mumbles. "Why did you even bother? I don't exist to the people of Galar. This is a waste of your time." Raihan scratches the back of his head. "Then so be it. As long as we can help you feel better then it's worth it," the tallest one says.

The warm pours out of Piers's eyes and run down his face. Piers hugs Leon back as he cries tears of relief. Now his city may no loner have to suffer and the people will no longer be helpless. Thanks to a couple of people who just want to help.


End file.
